Days of Love
by YowithRenoYo
Summary: Sora finds stranges gifts in his locker before and after school. With 7 days until the big day, who is the mysterous admirer?


**Pairings:** Riku x Sora, One-sided Demyx x Sora, One-sided Every hot guy in KH(2) x Sora.

**Disclaimer: **Why the hell are these necessary? I mean honestly, if the person who wrote the fanfiction did own the show/game then what they wrote wouldn't be in a fanfiction. (That's as close as I'm going to get to a disclaimer without being emo, so deal with it.)

**Notes:** Umm. . . look down.

Author: What was the point in this?

-Riku and Demyx show up out of nowhere-

Riku and Demyx: For me to demand that. . . I have a hot make-out session with Sora (Riku); . . . Sora falls into my arms and falls instantly in love with me (Demyx)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Riku and Demyx give death glares to each other, and Hayner, Seifer, Zexion, and Cloud also come out of nowhere-

Zexion: You idiots. If you want to demand something of the author then it should be . . . for Sora to have a job at my uncle's bar.

Hayner and Seifer: Actually I agree with. . . Demyx (Hayner); . . . Riku (Seifer).

-Hayner and Seifer now give each other death glares while Demyx and Riku join them-

Cloud: Isn't that bar a strip club?

Zexion: Yep -Smiles creepily-

Cloud: Get me in!

Riku, Demyx, Hayner, and Seifer: US TOO!!!!!!

Author: Alright that's enough. If you guys want any chance with Sora let me get on with the story.

-Sora comes out of nowhere-

Sora: Hey, isn't this one of those shout out things?

-Everyone stares at Sora-

Riku (shouts): Get 'em!

-Sora and his mob of sexy, horny fan boys run off-

Author: -Sweat drop- Yeah . . . so here it is.

'**Days of Love'**

"Huh?" Sora Aoikokoro had just opened his school locker to find a sky-blue glass rose seated on top of his textbooks, along with a box wrapped in mint colored paper and tied with a chocolate brown ribbon.

Sora POV (Somewhere in there)-

"What's wrong, Sora?" Sora turned around to the person who called out his name. Giving Sora an overly-playful smile was one of the most popular kids in the school, Demyx Ichijuumizu. Demyx was probably the nicest person in the entire world, let alone the entire school. He even had Ms. Areith, the school nurse, beat. He's friendly with everyone, no matter the high school statues, which is most likely who he got to be so popular. But it was a complete surprise on my part when he was the first person to be one of my friends, though I'm still kind of sketchy suspicious about his character because he sometimes flirts with me. I know it's all on friendly terms, but I kind of wished he'd grow out of it already.

Demyx had finally reached me and my locker, which took about five minutes because as he was approaching me he was constantly being stopped by random people wanting to talk to him. . .the benefits of being so popular, whatever. Demyx rested his hands on his knees, pretending his little "ordeal" had sucked out the never depleting energy out of him. After a few seconds Demyx rose back up, his attention on the sky-blue eyed wonder. Cracking an overly happy smile, Demyx slung his arm around the shoulders of the wonder boy, squeezing to the point that his smile was not the only thing he was cracking. The boy quickly shrugged his arm off, and for a fraction of a milla second Demyx's smile looked strained. He, being the closest thing to a friend to this boy, knew that Sora still didn't like being within close proximity of people. He remembered the first day he met Sora, back then the boy even refused to shake his hand. But Sora had improved greatly since then.

"What's wrong Sky Blue?" Demyx always called Sora by one of the many nicknames he made up for him; his personal favorites were the ones that referred to the boy's amazing blue eyes. Sora turned back around to face his still open locker, brought out the glass rose and the mint-and-chocolate box (three guesses as to what is in there!).

"These. I just found them in locker." Sora carefully gave Demyx the glass rose, who handled it with the gentleness of a child with its teddy bear, and he examined the glass work. For some reason the craftsmanship was just faintly familiar.

"Glass work, huh? I don't think the school offers that kind of art class." Demyx still continued to examine the rose, hopeful to find the craftsman's name, but it gave none. Not on the curving stem, the finely detailed leaves, or the soft delicate-looking petals. Demyx let out a low whistle of amazement before he handed the glass rose back to Sora. That was when Demyx noticed the mint-and-chocolate box and gave it a predatoral look.

**Demyx POV-**

"Oh, what's in this now, huh?" I know people think of me as cheerful and all that crap, that I can't take anything seriously. Well screw them, I take Sora seriously. As in, I have a serious attraction to him, and who wouldn't? Sora had the most beautiful blue eyes in the entire school population, his hair was fun to play with, and I was given one of the rare occasions of seeing a very hot and steamy, half-naked Sora**(1)**. It was the best five minutes of my life. And his lips were like that of a girl only better (because girls always bitch about everything, and guys don't), I bet he tasted like something sweet. Oh, wait a minute . . . Sora's lips are moving, that meant . . . Oh crap! Need to pay attention.

"Huh? What 'cha say? I wasn't listening." I played it off with one of my playful grins. A chocolate eyebrow raised in bored suspicion. It wasn't ever day that Demyx, overly-happy (playful, talkative, mischievous, overly everything!), zones out of a conversation. Sora conceived an exasperated sigh and turned back again to face his still open locker and resumed to carefully place the glass rose back into his locker, where it was most safe.

"Never mind, I don't feel like repeating." Demyx then played off the puppy-dog plea, something that should never be used on Sora. Because Sora always ruthlessly teased anyone who tried that on him, and Demyx knew this. But he liked how Sora teased, it was the only way he got his sexual desires to come true. When Sora was in 'Anti-Sora' form he could make shaking hands seem like some sexual encounter, Demyx absolutely loved Sora's 'Anti-Sora' form. But just as Sora was about to make dirty dreams come true, a silver-hair devil found it convenient to jump in on my fun.

"Hey Sora-baby, Demyx." Riku Kageai, sex god extrodinar, was always interrupting these kinds of moments with Sora. And despite his sexy looks, I hated him. I had heard from reliable sources(cough-yoai fangirls-cough) that Riku had been chasing after Sora since they were both kids. Apparently he was getting somewhere with how much he openly flirts with Sora, but fortunately for me, not far enough for Sora to take his flirting seriously.

My devious inward plotting to kick Riku's ass while finding a way to win Sora's was unduly interrupted when I spotted Riku's arm sneakily making its way around Sora's waist. . .'WHAT THE FREAKEN H, HELL!!!', was going through my mind as Riku's arm had successfully rested around Sora's feminine, sexy waist. Riku's hand landed softly on Sora's hip, though it was leaning back slightly so his hand had easy access to grope Sora's ass. 'What the hell? He lets Riku practically butt grope him, but I can't even put a hand on his shoulder?! What the hell, what the hell, WHAT THE HELL!!'

I crossed my arms in frustration, grinding my teeth against each other to prevent myself from sinking them into something else. I couldn't believe what I was seeing: Sora(who fortunately didn't know what he was doing), practically falling all over Riku, and Riku(who unfortunately did notice Sora's unintentional oncoming's), taking complete advantage of Sora's dazedness and gropes his ass in a continuous fashion. . .and he didn't even try to hide the fact that he was groping another boy in the hallway, in public. Had he no shame!

**Riku's POV-**

I saw water-boy(he was literally the water-boy; for the football team) making a bee-line towards Sora, and at first I was fine with that. They were friends, I got nothing against them talking to each other, as long as that was as far they got. But then I saw Demyx sling his arm around Sora's neck. . .what the hell. No one touches my Sora!

As soon as I saw Demyx trying to make moves on my future boyfriend I made my own bee-line, towards a certain someone's immediate death. When I was closing in on Demyx and Sora I noticed Sora's aggravation and recognized that Demyx was messing with him on purpose to obviously get an encounter with 'Anti-Sora'. Right when Sora was about to snap I found it the perfect time to intervene.

"Hey Sora-baby, Demyx." Just my interruption was enough to make the overly-playful Demyx into a silent jealous, steaming-mad, fanboy looking for some luck. Well with me here now he isn't getting any lucky today. I remembered one time when a freshman irritated Sora so much he instantly turned 'Anti-Sora' and dragged the freshman into an empty classroom and gave that damn lucky kid a blow-job. And I accidently walked in on them with a major nosebleed. Damn lucky freshman.

Anyway back to reality, I could tell Demyx was boiling in his insides, but of course being the friendly guy that he was, he wouldn't show it. Oh, I just thought of something that would really make him insane. I scouted as close to Sora as human physics could allow so my side was up against Sora's. I snuck a quick peek at Sora, his overall height barely went over my shoulder. But ever since we were kids Sora had always been shorter than me, Sora's height had always contributed to his cuteness. But anyway, I slinked my arm around Sora's smexy, girly hips. . .and mission accomplished: my hand now rested on Sora's hip, leaned back slightly so I could inconspicuously grope his butt. I'm sure Sora didn't notice.

**Sora's POV-**

I so noticed Riku's hand grabbing at my butt, who wouldn't notice someone else's hand squeezing your ass? Seriously, I'm not stupid. But oh wait, is that? . . .no it can't be. . . Demyx is pissed?! Oh well isn't this interesting? Well, maybe I can punish him further.

**Ruki'sPOV-**

I almost lost my cool for a second when Sora suddenly moved onto me, his body was pressed up against mine, so close I wasn't sure which body part was mine or his. . .I like this. Who could resist Sora when he was practically begging for a butt rape? I was more than happy to comply.

I moved my hand on Sora's ass, which was pleasantly soft and was still virgin to all hand-to-ass activities, until now. Feeling Sora's clothed butt in my hands was very satisfying, this was some progress. Hopefully next time we'll get some progress in bed. . .I have such a sick mind. I briefly glanced down at the completely zoned out Sora. . .he's so worth it.

'Can't wait 'til school ends. My lovely Sora, you're in for a surprise later today.'

_! **END** _!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Author: *Slams story onto desk* There, done! FREEDOM!

Zexion: I don't think so. Now you can work on the second one.

Author: *Cries huge anime tears* But-but-but, its summer! My freedom!

Cloud: *Picks up story and starts reading it* . . .Why aren't I in it yet. You only introduced Demyx and Riku.

Author: *Sighs* I'll get to you stop worrying. *Looks around the room* Where is everyone else?

Cloud: Oh, they're all having an orgie with Sora. *Still continues to read*

Author: *Stares at them both* And you both aren't because?

Cloud and Zexion: We don't like sharing.

Author: *Stares blankly* . . .Whatever.


End file.
